I Have To Save Him
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: lilo and stitch story  something happens to stitch and then he goes crazy. can lilo save him?
1. Chapter 1

_italics are lilos thoughts_

"what is your problem!" I yelled angrily at Stitch

"your my problem!" he yelled back

"what did I do!" I yelled

"you... you... you... ARGHH!" he screamed and stomped away

"FINE!" I screamed and also stomped away, and went up to our dome room

I jumped onto my bed and pushed my face furiously into my pillow and broke down in tears. I hate fighting with Stitch.

_I think I only hate it because I love him, as a brother. Aweh who am I kidding, im completely in love with him. I can never tell him though._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the elevator whirring.

"Stitch sorry" he murmured

"im sorry to" I sniffed and shot off my bed and hugged him

He hugged back and I smiled into his fur because of it.

"what are you smiling about?" he asked

"that you are hugging back" I smiled

"you thought I wouldnt?" he asked

"I wasnt sure. I know we hug alot but you always seem hesitant. and you never let anyone else touch you. I noticed that the only person you touch is me, and you never let anyone within 5 feet of me except Nani" I said

He stiffened and I felt the tension in his arms so I pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"dont worry, I donjt mind" I smiled

He looked completely floored and I laughed.

"kay out now I hafta get ready for my hula recital"

"okay okay" he said and walked over to the lift

"thanks Lilo" he smiled

"for what?" I asked

"for being you" he smiled and before I could reply he jumped off the elevator and into the darkness below.

I smiled to myself and pulled out my new hula outfit that I had made the other day since the other one no longer suits my needs being as im sixteen.

I smiled as I remembered that there used to ba a manditory outfit and now we were allowed to make our own.

I pulled on the skirt that I had that looks just like my moms, and my blue top, I didnt tell Stitch, but it was blue because of him.

I pulled on my bracelets and anklets and put on my leafy hat and an over to a mirror.

"Lilo done?" Stitch called

"yes. you can come up now Stitch" I called back

I heard his claws hitting the metal walls of the lift and laughed at how impatient he was being.

When he came up I made a twirl and said

"what do you think"

"you look gorgeous Lilo" he said instantly

"thanks" I blushed

"do you mid if I add something?" he asked

"not at all" I smiled

"close your eyes" he said

I closed my eyes and felt something placed on my neck, and comething placed in my hair.

"Open" he said and when I opened I saw he had put a flower in my hair and a beautiful hand carved necklace with tikis of our ohana on it.

"did you make this yourself?" I asked, tears in my eyes

"yes" he smiled, then saw the tears "oh Lilo dont cry!"

I didnt respond I just ran forward and hugged him.

"I love it, thank you so much" I sniffed and he smiled

"your welcome" he said and when I released him he went back to the lift. "i'll let you have a minute. be down in two minutes or Nani will have a cow"

I laughed adn nodded and he descended with the lift.

I looked back at the mirror to examine the tiki neclace and saw that it had my and him in the middle, holding hands.

I smiled to myself and ran to the lift.

"Stitch!" I called when I got to the bottom and when he didnt appear I got worried.

"Jumba where is Stitch?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"we thought he was with you" he replied, looking at me curiously

"maby he is meeting us there" Nani said and rushed us out the door.

"Nani we cant leave without Stitch" I said as she pushed me into the car

"we can and we are" she said "we cant be late"

She pulled hurriedly out of the driveway while I screamed at her to stop.

She kept driving and we arrived at the recital right as I had to go on.

I stepped on stage and couldnt see Stitch anywhere.

I frowned and started dancing, trying to keep my mind off Stitch, or at least look like I was concentrating on the dance and by the looks on the faces of the people in the crowd it was working.

I searched the crowd again and started to worry, Stitch had never missed one of my recitals.

I heard screaming and looked up to see Stitch falling from somewhere. He landed in front of me and was covered in blood.

"STITCH!" I screamed

"h-h-hi-i Lilo" he gasped

I stopped dancing and ran forward, completely forgetting everything but the injured angel in front of me.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto my lap.

"Stitch are you okay?" I asked

"It hurts Lilo, it hurts" he whimpered

"JUMBA!" I shreieked to Jumba whom was somewhere in the forest looking for Stitch, as I had requested earlier.

Jumba same barelling through the undergrowth and said

"Lilo did you find 62- Stitch?" he asked

I nodded and held Stitch up.

"Stitch!" he yelled and ran forward

He merely glanced at Stitch and said

"we must be getting him to lab immediately!"

I nodded grimly and stood, ripping the hem of my dress off and pressing the button in my anklet.

My anklets formed into hovercraft shoes and I flew towards the house, Jumba following behind me in the buggy.

I flew into the lab and layed stitch on the table and waited impatiently as Jumba ran in.

"Stitch what happened?" I asked after Jumba hooked up a heart monitor

"L-L-L-Leroy" He choked out and his heart line went flat


	2. Chapter 2

It started again after that but I was scared none the less.

"you okay?" I asked him and he faintly nodded

I fell asleep shortly after that and awoke some hours later to a steady buzzing noise.

"Stitch?" I asked "JUMBA!"

"what is being wrong little girl?" he asked and then noticed the heart monitor.

"oh no!" he panicked and ran over and started using electroshock to try and revive Stitch.

"I am being sorry little girl, but he is gone" He said after 20 minutes of trying to revive him.

"what! He cant be gone! He cant lave me! I love him!" I sobbed and clung to Stitch's body.

Jumba looked completely shocked and said

"what?"

"I love him" I repeated

"like a friend...?" he asked

"no. Like more than then. Like a lover. I don't know how to explain it. I love him like he's my other half" I tried to explain through my sobs.

"Stitch please don't leave me. Your my best friend. I need you. You cant leave me. Please" I sobbed into his chest.

I got no response and broke down completely.

"Stitch. Please don't do this" I sobbed, cradling him in my arms.

"I know you are upset but 626 told me to being giving this to little girl if he ever died" Jumba said and handed me a letter. "he wrote it a earlier, while you were sleeping beside him, since he had a feeling something bad was going to happen to him"

I weakly took the letter and saw that Stitch had written it himself, in his own writing. I smiled slightly that he cared enough to write it, and then slowly opened it.

I quickly wiped my eyes on the back of my hand, then started to read.

_Dear Lilo, _

_If you are reading this than either I have manned up and decided to tell you, or I am dead. If its the first option I hope you forgive me for being to chicken to say it in person, if its the second option and I am indeed dead, then I am deeply sorry for leaving you. Well where do I start... I think I should start from the beginning, when I started to notice my feelings..._

_It all started after Angel came into our lives, well actually it started before that but I never really admitted it to myself until Angel was involved on our lives. As you know I was spending a lot of time with Angel, and not a lot of time with you, I did so, not to hurt you, but because I knew Nani would kill me if she found out I was in love with you, so I tried to make myself truly fall in love with Angel, but it never worked. I realized my heart would always belong to you and it was wrong to lead Angel on so I broke up with her. Turns out she had already known that I was in love with you, and was alright with it and we agreed to stay friends, well best friends, not as good as me and you, but still close. _

_I then tried sleeping all the time when you were awake, but you would wake me up by pulling me off the bed and onto the floor, thus making me fall on you and immediately wake up to save you from being hurt by hitting the floor. I tried being rude, like always stealing your coconut cake and coffee, and staring arguments over nothing in particular, hoping that one of our fights would let me realize that like I thought I loved Angel, I only thought I loved Lilo, but that wasn't the case, and I felt empty without you so I returned to normal and opted to just shut out my feelings for you and drown them, so eventually they would disappear, but that didn't work, everything you did, every hug, every nose kiss, everything, would make me fall more in love with you. I finally had accepted it the other day and was going to tell you, but chickened out, and made you the tiki necklace that showed us holding hands hoping you would piece it together and spare me from having to say it. But then I was kidnapped and abused and injured very seriously. I landed at your feet after an explosion and seeing your horrified expression I felt sorry and ashamed that I hadn't been strong enough to defend myself and keep myself in good shape for you. After all I am your best friend and I am supposed to be there for you, but I guess this time I let you down, huh? Well I am getting off topic._

_When I noticed that guys were taking an interest in you, I growled at them to warn them off, not because I didn't think you deserved to be happy, but for a few reasons. I didn't trust them, I wanted you to myself, and all for myself, and they weren't good enough for you, though neither am I. I am not even your same species, I have fur, claws, spines, and antennas. But I also realized that I didn't care that I wasn't good enough for you, as long as those idiots couldn't have you. I was exceptionally pleased when you turned Keoni down when he asked you out because you had another boyfriend and when he demanded to know who you dressed me up as a human and said 'Kyle'. I couldn't believe that you said that, and the best day of my life got even better when you kissed me in front of him so he would buy it, and not a cheek kiss, a kiss full on the lips. It was the best day of my life, beaten only by one day, the day I met you. It was the day I met my angel, my saviour, my other half. _

_If you remember when I tried to get rid of Mr. Stenchy, and I never told you why, now I will. It was because I was jealous. I thought he was going to replace me in you heart and our Ohana. I immediately hate the little guy when I saw how much you adored him and heard how often you cooed to him that he was adorable, though you never said that he was the cutest thing you had ever seen. And when he left to go to Pleaklys home planet and I muttered 'good riddance' you turned to me and said 'jealous Stitch?' I replied with 'naga' and you smirked and said 'don't worry Stitch, you are the best and cutest experiment, and the cutest thing I have ever seen, nobody will ever replace you. I love you' I replied with 'Stitch loves Lilo to' and smiled at you, but I couldn't help but wonder what kind of love you meant. That question bothered me for years, and still does to this day. If I'm currently hiding I thought I should tell you that it will either be in Jumba's closet, or on top of the dome room. _

_If I am currently dead then this paragraph is showing you how sorry I am. Words cant begin to tell you how sorry I am. I know you must be hurting but I don't want you to be sad for me. I want you to forget about me and move on with your life. I know you are probably saying 'I cant Stitch, I cant' but I want you to Lilo. Of course I don't want you to forget me, but I don't want you to suffer so I think forgetting would be better, but I'm not demanding you do anything. Do what you see fit and I will accept your choice. I cant believe I never got to tell you how much I love you, and how much I want to be by your side forever, but I guess that isn't going to happen, unfortunately. I will always be your best friend and I will always love you Lilo._

_I am realizing all the mistakes I have made as you lay beside me, mumbling nervously in your dream, like the fact that I never told you I love you like Nani loves David, or your mom loves your dad. I am wishing that I would be there when you wake up but I know I probably wont be due to the damage Leroy caused, but mostly due to my stubbornness. If you are wondering what I meant by that, Jumba told me that if I didnt write you the letter I would have a better chance of surviving. He couldnt explain how before I interrupted and said 'naga. Meega write Lilo this letter, so Lilo knows everything. Stitch soka Jumba but Stitch has to. Stitch loves Lilo' Jumba sighed and left after that knowing that any further attempts to convince me would be fruitless, because he know how I am. I know you are cursing me right now because most likely, and I know I included another option, I died and Jumba has given this to you as you cried. Meega soka. Youga Stitch's bujiboo. Im sorry I have to leave you. I really dont want to. Please dont blame me for writing this and increasing my chances of death, I did it for love, so that I could tell you everything I had bottled up inside. I couldnt risk not writing it and still dying. I felt it in my heart that I should tell you. I know this letter is going to seem very long but I wanted to write you something that will always have a piece of me with it, so when you want to it is easier to remember. I also enclosed a list of turanian translated into english so you can alway undertand Jumba and get on his nerves. _

_What else should I talk about... Well I want you to know everything, and well... I never told you about a few things. The first thing is my first few minutes on earth. I was in a little outfit Jumba had made me, which was taken from me when the puound took me in, the thieves. Anyways, I walked into a highway and there was a frog, I placed a gun to its head and yelled at it, and then it started raining. I hissed and shot at the sky and it started pouring. I hissed again in frustration and I heard a truck approaching and moved the frog out of the way before I was hit by 2 semi's. I woke up in the pound. I know you probably think that I thought you were worthless and that I was just using you to shield myself from Jumba, and at first that was, and I hate to admit it, true. But when you took me home and yelled at me for touching the picture I felt bad and immediately felt guilty for being bad._

_Then there was when Jumba almost killed you, I became enraged and threw a punch buggy at him, as you know, but he only tried to hurt you, not bcause he is cruel, but because he was trying to get to me, and noticed the bond I had formed and visibly welcomed with you. He was mildly jealous that his precious experiment 626 would cave and fall for a little earth girl, but then he wanted to use you to hurt me, so that I would go crazy and you would think that I was a demon from hell and ditch me. But low and behold you didnt, you stood by me through all the crazy stuff that happened that day. _

_And there was when you said that you hated me when I had the glitch, you have no idea how much that hurt me. I did all I could to try and redeem myself in your eyes but you were hard as a rock. And when you finally caved my stupid glitch had to go and screw it up._

_There was also when I died, somehow I was still there and heard everything you said, but I couldnt seem to regain control of my body. After what seemed like forever some force released me and I returned to you, and placed my hand on yours saying 'Stitch not bad! Stitch fluffy!'_

_Well I have to go now you are waking up and Jumba insists I wrap it up. Im sorry_

_Love, Stitch_

_I love you more than anyone has and ever could love anyone else. I'm sorry I died but we probably cant have 2 miracles, you have already brought me back to life once, they probably wont let you do it again. I'm sorry that I wont get to see you grow up, and see your wedding and everything else you go through in your life, but I will always be in your heart. I love you._


	3. Chapter 3

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I read the letter, telling me that he loved me. My tears fell on the page and when I finished I set it down and pulled stitch into my arms as tight as I could and sobber

"oh Stitch, I love you to. please dont leave me"

I sat there sobbing for what felt like hours but was actually only around half an hour. I looked at him and pressed my lips softly to his and when I pulled away I started cryin again. Jumba had left to give me some space and to get over the loss of his precious experiment 626, but I was mourning my best friend in the whole world. Nobody else knew what was going on, as we had lied and said he was fine and we were just keeping him company while he recovered. In the distance I heard the still solid beep that was signaling that there was no heart rate, as I had stubbornly pulled a Stitch and refused to let Jumba unplug it. I quickly tied the heart monitor to me so it would follow, and picked Stitch up, cradling him in my arms.

I walked slowly into the house and everybody looked at me, including Jumba. He burst into tears when he saw his precious experiment and ran from the room and up to his.

"Lilo what is going on? you said Stitch was getting better, why are you upset?" Nani asked

"Stitch, Stitch died" I said, breaking down in tears once again.

I ran past them all and over to the lift, bringing the monitor with me, and locked the lift when we got up.

I layed him on my bed, untied the heart monitor and put it beside me, and wrapped my arms around him, cradling him lovingly, and slowly started to fall asleep.

Around 3 in the morning I woke up and groaned before feeling two strong arms wrapped around me.

I sat up and the light came on, and I brought Stitch with me.

"Stitch?" I murmured and he didnt answer. My hopes were immedieately crushed intil I remembered that I could check the heart monitor.

To my unbelivable pleasure, there was a heartbeat.

"STITCH!" I yelled excitedly and hugged him tight.

"howd you do it?" he asked

"I dont know" I answered, knowing immediately what he was talking about.

"did Jumba give Lilo Stitch's letter?" he asked, still in my arms.

"yes..." I trailed off, unsure what to say

"what did... Lilo... think?" he asked hesitantly and I realized he was nervous

"I... I thought it was the sweetest thing I have ever read. It was amazing" I finally said

"t-thank you" he murmured and we both remained quiet, neither one sure how to break the awkward silence that had fallen over us.

"Stitch" I said and the same time he said "Lilo"

"you first" I smiled

He nodded and said

"I meant every word of that letter. Im sorry that I almost died because of my extreme stubbornness, but I had to write that letter"

"Stitch, I was furious and upset when you said that you had probably increased your chances of death, but I chose to forgive you, because I could tell that you thought it was the right thing to do" I said

"Lilo?"

"yea?"

"I also meant what I said when I said I love you more than anyone has or ever could love someone" he murmured

"and I mean what I say when I say I love you to Stitch. more than anything" I smiled

We both smiled and leaned forward, our lips meeting tenderly in a kiss. when we broke away I smiled and said

"I have a prank to play"

"what?"

"pretend to be dead, I want to see how long I can get away with carrying around your dead body before someone intervenes. and then I will stop them and continue carrying them"

"YA! but Stitch has a gift for Lilo" he murmured and left

when he came back he had a bottle of liquid and poured it in my mouth. I swallowed and said

"what was that?"

"look in the mirror and see" he replied

I walked over to my mirror and immediately jumped back in fright when I saw a black experiment looking back at me.

"ahh!" I yelled

"Lilo! its okay! its temporary! you can change back!" he soothed

"oh" I said and sighed in relief, and started examining myself.

"hmm. I like it" I smiled and then changed back.

"Im glad. now im ready for the game" he smiled

"me to" I smiled back and picked him up

I got on the lift and it went down and I got off and went into the kitchen.

As soon as Nani saw me she said

"Lilo! you lolo! why are you carrying around your dead mutt"

"because I am" I replied

"get it out of my house" she demanded

I hissed in frustration and said

"no! hes ohana! its his house to!"

"hes dead you lolo! hes gonna stink up the place" she insisted

"no hes not gonna stink up the place!" I argued

"yes he will"

"no he wont"

"yes he will"

"no he wont hippo hips"

"yes he will you friendless freak"

"no he wont!"

"yes he will! hes disgusting and dead!" she hissed

I felt my antannas and spines comeover, hidden be my hair, and my fingernails change to claws, and me feet turn into experiment feet, but I was to angry to stop it.

"NO HES NOT!" I screamed and heard Jumba and Pleakley walk in and realized I had experiment ears now, still hidden by my hair ince they were pushed back in anger.

"YES IT IS!" She shrieked and I got a tail and fur on my hands and legs.

"no hes not!"

"yes he is! he is a waste of space and life!" She screamed and I lost it.

I screamed in anger and fully changed into an experiment and stood protectively and menicingly in front of Stitch.

"what did he do to you!" Nani screamed

"nothing!" I hissed

"Jumba and Pleakley get out of my house! along with your dead trog! you have ruined my sister!" she screamed

Jumba and Pleakley immediately started backing up and I jumped on Jumbas side and whispered

"go get the ship and bring it over the house, I will come out with Stitch and we can all leave"

"but that would be kidnapping" he whispered back

"bring all your stuff so she cant contact us, and I will tell everyone who asks that I wanted to go. go now" I replied and before he could answer I heard Nani go for Stitch.

I screamed angrily and launched myself at her, and hear Jumba grab Pleakly and drag him out of the house and to the ship.

I threw Nani away and she glared at me.

"one way or another, im getting that trog" she hissed

"no your not" I snarled and hear the ship overhead.

"thats our ride. bye Nani" I smiled and Stitch jumped up and grabbed my hand,

"ya. bye Nani" he spat

she continued glaring and I said

"oh and by the way, me and Stitch are together. Like, as in we are a couple" I smirked and shot out the roof, holding Stitch and grabbed the wing of the ship.

"get back down here! now!" I heard Nani scream and spat down at her

Jumba opened the door and said

"little girl being getting inside now!"

I climbed in and he looked at Stitch.

"how is this possible" he gasped

"not the slightest clue" I replied

"but you gotta believe in love" Stitch smiled and I nodded and hugged him tight

"I love you Stitch"

"I love you to Lilo" he smiled and our lips met


	4. Chapter 4

I fell asleep shortly after and when I woke up Stitch was getting dressed.

"why are you getting dressed?" I asked

"sanaga fleeka shimzy naga looka weega" he replied *we landed on a planet and people cant see us*

"gaba?" I asked

"Nani put out missing people add for Lilo and said meega, Jumba and Pleakly kidnap her" he replied, struggling to speak properly

"GABA! NANI FLAMAGA SMEESH FLINKALA NOFEGA BLATASPA SAMOSHAA!" I screamed angrily

"ih" he nodded and handed me some clothes.

I put on a bright purple dress and walked into the restauraunt following my boyfriend, uncle Jumba and 'Auntie' Pleakley.

"what do you want dearie?" Pleakley asked, trying to keep in character

"Auntie Pleakley, are you just acting, or are you just weird" I laughed

"oh just order something" he snapped

"make me!" I said

"little monster" he grumbled and looked at the menu while Stitch laughed hysterically.

Stitch grabbed my hand under the table and smiled at me.

"626 and 630, being stopping with the loved dovey stuff" Jumba smirked

"blahh" we both sighed and turned to the menus, still holding hands.

"meega want grilled cheese" I decided

"ih! ih! meega cheese! meega cheese!" Stitch said excitedly and I laughed

"what will you have?" the waiter asked

"I will have a grilled cheese, and so will he" I smiled and pointed at Stitch, whom nodded vigorously

"I will being having hamburger" Jumba said

"and I will have a cesar salad please" Pleakley said

"okay be right back with your food" she smiled

"thanks" I smiled at her

"Ya, thanks" Stitch agreed

She smiled and walked away and when she disappeared I sighed.

"stupid Nani" I grumbled

"blahh" Stitch sighed

"It will all work out though... right?" I asked

"ih" Stitch promised, thought I had a feeling it was just to comfort me.

"Oh no! I forgot Scrump at home!" I gasped

"so?" Jumba asked

"I have to get her Jumba. please. I need her" I pleaded

Jumba flinched away from my pleading look, then sighed.

"fine, we will being going and getting little girls doll, after lunch though" he said

"thanks Jumba" I smiled and he nodded

"here you go" the waitress smiled and set our plates in front of us and walked away

We all wolfed down our food and she came back and smiled

"hungry?" she teased

"I was" I smiled "whos the chef?"

"uh actually I made your stuff. I know who you are" she said and bent down

"what do you mean?" I asked nervously

"I know that you are Lilo Pelekai and these are Stitch Jumba and Pleakley" she smiled "but dont worry, nobody else has noticed and I wont tell. the truth is, I admire your courage Lilo. You followed your heart instead of what you were told to do. I want to come with you guys when you leave"

"okay" I smiled and shuffled over so she could sit. after she did I continued "you know who we are, but who are you"

"my name is Canandra, I am 17, and I am a huge fan of you guys" she smiled

"alright. Jumba can she come. Please?" I asked

"canichiba?" Stitch said

"no" he replied and I puppy dog pouted. "oh fine" he sighed

"yay!" I smiled

"we are being going now" he said

"its on the house" Cassandra added

"thanks. can we call you Cassy?" I asked

"of course Lilo" she smiled and we all walked out of the restaraunt.

We quickly ran inside the ship, which had its cloaking device on, and flew away into the starry reaches of space.

"Jumba, we have to go to earth, remember?" I asked

"oh ya. okay" he said and turned us around

"Lilo can I ask you a question?" Cassy asked

"sure" I replied

"would you rather be human or like Stitch?" she asked

"Like Stitch" I replied instantly and Stitch smiled

"then why arent you?" she asked

"oh thats right! you dont know!" I said and pulled off my outfit "I am"

"woa" she said and ruffled the fur on my head.

I purred happily and she leaned down and whispered "Can I be like you?"

"sure. Stitch go get our guest some potion?" I requested

"ih" he smiled and left

"what did he said" she asked

"he said yes. you will kow that language when your like us" I explained

"oh. okay" she smiled

"one more thing. go dye your hair whatever color you want to be as one of us" I said

"alright" she said and we went to the washroom.

"can I have it white?" she asked

"of course" I said and pressed a button and a machine came down and colored her hair bright white

"thanks Lilo" she smiled and we walked back out into the main part of the ship where Stitch was waiting.

"here" he said and handed it to her.

She gulped it down and there was a bright flash and she was our height and bright white, various shades, like I am various shades of black and Stitch is various shades of blue.

"little girl being ready. you have to jump, I cant land or we will be surrounded in a second flat" Jumba said

"oki taka Jumba" I replied

"weega come with youga" Cassy and Stitch said

"okay" I smiled and we all went to the door.

"no parachutes?" Cassy asked anbd she sounded completely terrified

"dont worry we are indestructible. and we can move around like ninjas" I smiled

"alright" she said calmer

"NOW!" Jumba yelled and Stitch pulled off the door and we all jumped out of the ship.

It seemed like mere seconds before we were hitting the ground in front of my old house.

"lets go" I hissed and we flipped onto the roof and climbed to the dome. We each punched a hold through the roof and climbed in and I immediately saw Scrump.

"Scrump!" I yelled excitedly and snatched her up.

"lets go" Stitch smiled

"Ih" Cassy agreed and we heard the whirr of the lift.

"shit" I hissed

"Lilo! Stitch!" Nani screamed, and pulled a plasma blaster

We all acreamed and jumped back out the holes in the roof, and sealed them up behind us.

"JUMBA!" I screamed and the ship swooped down and we all grabbed the tip of the wing.

"ILL GET YOU LILO! AND YOUR MUTT TO! AND THOSER OTHER FREAKS!" Nani screamed

We climbed back inside and Stitch pushed the door back into place and we all collapsed on a chair.

"blahh" we all sighed

"how did it go" Pleakley asked

"Just fine. IF YOU COUNT LILOS CRAZY SISTER TRYING TO KILL US AS FINE!" Cassy screamed

"Nani has gone to far this time" Jumba hissed and threw a ball out the door.

"gaba?" Stitch asked

"she thinks we are freaks. Lets she how she likes being one of us" he smirked and I frowned

"she will look just like me" I said "thats bad"

"no she is going be be rainbow. special mixture. she will be some of every color" he smirked

We all laughed hysterically and I nodded.

"meega tired. night" Cassy sighed and curled up in a ball and shortly fell asleep.

"us to" Pleakley and Jumba agreed and headed to their rooms.

"well its just us. what do you want to do?" I asked Stitch

"I could think of something" he smirked and I smirked back and we ran to our room.


End file.
